icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1917-18 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1917-18 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior series: =Group Play= Group 1 Cornwall City League In the last game of the season, the Flyers and Jacks tied 3-3 after 20 minutes of overtime. The game was called when the lights were turned out. The Flyers alleged that the lights were turned out by professional gamblers to nullify all the bets on the game. They insisted that the game should have gone on to a finish. They refused to play a scheduled tie replay. The Union Jacks were awarded the league title. Group 2 'Section A' (Just 2 Teams) 2 games total goals *'Kingston' 7 Queens 5 *'Kingston' 10 Queens 4 Kingston beat Queens University 17 goals to 9. 'Section B' (Just 2 Teams) *'Belleville' 9 Picton 5 *'Belleville' 17 Picton 8 Belleville beat Picton 26 goals to 13. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals *'Kingston' 10 Belleville 2 *'Kingston' 12 Belleville 3 Kingston beat Belleville 22 goals to 5. Group 3 Group 4 (Just 2 Teams) 4 games total goals *'Lidsay' 8 Peterborough 5 *'Peterborough' 3 Lindsay 1 *'Peterborough' 4 Lindsay 3 *'Peterborough' 7 Lindsay 3 Peterborough beat Lindsay 19 goals to 15. Group 5 Group 6 Group 7 'Standings' Sarnia dropped out on January 18th because of sickness, injuries, and a local smallpox epidemic. Its record was erased. 'Final' 2 games total goals *'Paris' 7 Woodstock 5 *'Woodstock' 9 Paris 6 Woodstock beat Paris 14 goals to 13. Group 8 'Standings' :1st Seaforth :1st Mitchell :Goderich :Clinton Statistics unavailable. 'Final' 2 games total goals *'Seaforth' 7 Mitchell 6 *'Mitchell' 5 Seaforth 3 *(Second game replayed after protest) *'Seaforth' 9 Mitchell 5 Seaforth beat Mitchell 16 goals to 11. Group 9 #Kitchener Union Jacks #Stratford #New Hamburg Statistics unavailable. Group 10 (Only 2 Teams) 2 games total goals *'Owen Sound' 12 Markdale 3 *Second game defaulted Owen Sound beat Markdale 12 goals to 3. Group 11 Aurora withdrew. Group 12 'Standings' 'Final' Sudden death Midland 8 Victoria Harbour 5 Group 13 (Just 2 Teams) 4 games total goals *'Port Colborne' 4 Dunnville 3 *'Dunnville' 9 Port Colborne 4 *'Port Colborne' 3 Dunnville 1 *'Dunnville' 7 Port Colborne 4 Dunnville beat Port Colborne 20 goals to 15. =Provincial Playoffs= First Round 2 games total goals *'Kingston' 7 Cornwall 4 *'Kingston' 9 Cornwall 3 Kingston beat Cornwall Union Jacks 16 goals to 7. *'Kitchener' 17 Owen Sound 3 *'Kitchener' 7 Owen Sound 2 Kitchener Union Jacks beat Owen Sound 24 goals to 5. *'Barrie' 17 Midland 5 *'Barrie' 18 Midland 3 Barrie beat Midland 35 goals to 8, *'''Peterborough 5 Oshawa 4 *'Peterborough' 8 Oshawa 6 Peterborough beat Oshawa 18 goals to 10. Second Round 2 gamea total goals *'De La Salle' 7 Peterborough 5 *'De La Salle' 24 Peterborough 4 De La Salle Academy beat Peterborough 31 goals to 9. *'University of Toronto Schools' 11 Dunnville 9 *'University of Toronto Schools' 11 Dunnville 3 University of Toronto Schools beat Dunnville 22 goals to 12. Third Round 2 games total goals *'Kingston' 7 De La Salle 4 *'De La Salle' 7 Kingston 2 De La Salle Academy beat Kingston 11 goals to 9. *'Woodstock' 17 Seaforth 3 *Second game defaulted. Woodstock beat Seaforth 17 goals to 3. *'Kitchener' 3 Barrie 1 *'Barrie' 12 Kitchener 3 Barrie beat Kitchener Union Jacks 13 goals to 6. Quarter Final 2 games total goals *University of Toronto Schools 4 Woodstock 4 *'University of Toronto Schools' 8 Woodstock 6 University of Toronto Schools beat Woodstock 12 goals to 10. Semi Final 2 games total goals *'De La Salle' 9 University of Toronto Schools 2 *'De La Salle' 10 University of Toronto Schools 5 De La Salle Academy beat University of Toronto Schools 19 goals to 7. Final 2 games total goals *'De La Salle' 6 Barrie 3 *'Barrie' 5 De La Salle 4 De La Salle Academy beat Barrie 10 goals to 8. =Team Photos= 17-18StAnd.jpg|St Andrews College =Game Ads= 17-18OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto 17-18OHAJrFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Final @ Toronto =See Also= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1918 in hockey